


Dizzying Effect

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzying Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the JackficNC17 drabble challenge for the word soap.

Her hands trail across Jack's chest, fingers toying in the thin layer of hair.

Their lips and tongues caress each other; tasting, feeling, exploring.

Sam pulls him closer; pressing him to her under the warm water, washing away the coating of soap that covered their bodies.

She lifted her leg, leaning against the wall and balancing on the ledge, urging him closer.

He sighed.

They join, her head nestled in his neck, heat from the water combining with the heat from their bodies, creating a dizzying effect.

He loved the way a good soap massage made her smell and feel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sudsey Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48915) by [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan)




End file.
